everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hormisdas Renard
Hormisdas Renard is the son of Prince Philidor and Princess Irena from the French-Canadian fairy tale The Fairy Quite Contrary. Info Name: Hormisdas Renard Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Fairy Quite Contrary Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To meet my Princess Charming, learn how to focus, and not be turned into a fox. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of cherry trees and other fruit trees. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble sitting still and focusing due to having ADHD. I often hide away from other people because I'm worried about having an outburst. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love being around plants and lovely fruit trees. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. They talk about a lot of sensitive topics in here and I try not to get upset. Best Friend Forever After: My good friend Zephyr Marmara and Eunice Zoranj. Character Appearance Hormisdas is above average height, with honey blond hair parted on the left and blue eyes. He wears a blue dress suit and a purple pinstripe shirt. On his neck is a lavender bow tie. He wears earrings shaped like little cherries. Personality Hormisdas is very timid and tries to avoid being seen much of the time. He often hides among the fruit trees, gathering fruit to eat and keeping away from people. He has ADHD, and is unable to sit still for a second. He doesn't focus very well and is easily distracted. Sometimes he can get very upset if a particularly sensitive topic is being discussed. Biography Bonjour! I'm Hormisdas Renard. I come from the cold forests of Quebec. I'll tell you about my parents, Prince Philidor and Princess Irena. When they were born, fairies came to visit each of their christenings. They were blessed by the good fairy Svelta and cursed by the bad fairy Aigruchonne. They were arranged to marry each other. But when they were set to marry, they were kidnapped by Aigruchonne. Philidor was turned into a blue fox and Irena was abandoned in the woods. Irena's gift to make flowers bloom and ripe fruit appear wherever she went made the place turn from wretched to pleasant. Not long after the fox found the place, and Irena made friends with him. Svelta then learned that Philidor's mother the queen had forgotten the ring she gave him. She set out to find Philidor. Eventually she found him, and used the ring to restore him to his proper shape. Irena recognized that her fox friend was the prince, and Svelta brought the two back home. Philidor and Irena were married, and when Aigruchonne saw the celebration, she became so angry that she exploded. As you might have noticed, it's kinda similar to a French literary fairy tale, but my family is as far from Parisian as francophone royalty can get. We eat poutine instead of coq au vin and we watch hockey instead of soccer. (I'm weirded out whenever people assume that Quebec is like France.) Anyway...I'm the youngest of nine children from a large family. My parents are co-sovereigns of two kingdoms while my grandparents live in retirement. As a child, my mother would put me to bed with the song that she sang to the fox. And now let's hear more about me. I'm kind of a shy guy. I tend to keep away from other people, and I try to avoid being seen. It's because I'm very embarrassed about my ADHD. I've struggled with it practically my whole life, and it can be hard for me to deal with. I won't sit still for a second, and I have trouble focusing when i'm in class. I also get distracted very easily. It's hard being at Ever After High because I have to focus on my schoolwork here. One thing that comforts me is cherries and other fruits. I enjoy taking care of cherry trees and other fruit trees. I'm fond of gardening and I get along watering them and making sure they get enough sunlight. I also love to climb fruit trees and get some nice, delicious fruit from them. The fruit trees also give me a place to take cover from people when I want to get away from them. School isn't all bad, though. I'm very good at things that I do like, like Environmental Magic, Kingdom Management, and Grimmnastics. I like to keep myself occupied so time passes more quickly. Of course, there's Debate class too, and I hate it. People talk about a lot of sensitive topics, and a lot of them upset me pretty easily. I try to hide from controversial topics because I don't like discussing them. I do have occasional outbursts in class, and I always feel embarrassed afterwards because it's stressful having people staring at me. Now for the destiny conflict. I'm definitely a Rebel. I don't think I want to be turned into a fox - I'd feel pretty embarrassed being an animal. Plus I'd rather stay away from evil fairies, and sometimes I wonder if my lack of focus will make it really difficult for me. I'd like to do my own thing. Trivia *Hormisdas' surname means "fox" in French. *Hormisdas has a pet dragonfly named Lolotte. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Canadian Category:Work in progress